There have been many systems either proposed or used for mechanically processing organic waste or sewage products such as a sewage sludge, and which include means for reducing the solids in the sludge and for drying the sludge. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,967,197, 3,272,740, 3,276,994, 3,397,140, 3,559,807, and 3,619,422 disclose various systems for mechanically processing and/or drying sewage sludge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,011 discloses another type of system for processing a slurry of waste or sewage and which utilizes a fluidized bed reactor for incinerating the solids within the slurry. An electrical resistance heating system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,432 for burning a sewage sludge.
In any system designed for processing a continuous flow of sewage sludge or other waste product, it is desirable for the system to be simple in construction and dependable in operation so that maintenance of the system or equipment is minimized. In addition, it is desirable for the system to provide for effective and efficient processing or drying of the product with a minimum consumption of electrical energy and fuel for operating the equipment used in the system.